dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Paragon
Paragons are the elite of the dwarven culture. They are the noble warriors, politicians, smiths and surprisingly, children that all others seek to emulate. A Paragon is elected by the Assembly of the Shaperate. When a Paragon is chosen a House is created, that very instant, in the name of the Paragon, and his/her name is recorded in the Memories, the records of the dwarven people. The word of a Paragon carries an almost equal weight to that of the King. Not through any special political power, but because the word of a Paragon is held in that much respect by all dwarves. Dwarven cities are decorated by giant, amazingly life-like statues of Paragons from days past. They are most prominent in the Hall of the Paragons inside the surface gates where the giant statues appear to hold up the ceiling. This is meant to impress visitors to Orzammar and to convey upon dwarves heading to the surface all that they are leaving behind. Known Paragons *'Aeducan' was the Paragon that led the defenses of Orzammar against the darkspawn when they first poured into the Deep Roads and almost completely destroyed the dwarves. It is said that his election to Paragon had but one dissenting vote; the one who cast that vote was summarily beaten to death by his fellow deshyrs, allowing the election to pass unanimously. *'Astyth the Grey' was the first female Paragon of the Warrior Caste. She founded the Silent Sisters, and members of that order cut out their tongue in emulation of her. *'Bemot' was the founder of House Bemot and became a Paragon and king in one move. He was born as a commoner. *'Branka' is the only Paragon to be elected in generations. She's an ill-tempered smith who invented smokeless coal. She is also the wife of Oghren who is a companion to the main character in the game. She went into the Deep Roads some time ago and was not heard from again. The reason for leaving was to find the Anvil of the Void, the secret to creating Golems. *'Caridin' was the Paragon who created the Golems of the dwarves. He was originally from the Smith Caste. When he died, the secret of how to make war golems died with him. When The Warden goes to find the Anvil of the Void, Caridin is there in the form of a golem. }} *'Gherlon the Blood-Risen' was born casteless. He would later venture to the surface only to come back and win the throne of Orzammar. *'Garal' was the Paragon who moved the capital from Kal-Sharok to Orzammar. *'Garen' was a paragon who lived in the early Exalted Age and whos deeds are unknown. Father of the ancestor of the Tethras clan and responsible for the sending of numerous units of the Legion of the Dead to find his outcast son within the Deep Roads (Codex entry: First Legionnaire's Journal) *'Hirol' was a Paragon who was renowned for the improvements he made to golem power and resilience. *'Varen' was the Paragon who discovered that nugs are edible. *'Volney' was a Paragon whose deeds are not yet known, but who is known for becoming a Paragon by the narrowest margin in the history of the dwarves - one single vote. *'Lynchcar '''whose deeds are not known but is mentioned in a book of poetry. *'Seuss''' was a Paragon presumably named for his most excellent rhyming skills. *'Ebryan' was a Paragon who wrote the book "Songs that only Nugs can hear" in 5:84 Exalted. *'Ilona' was a paragon whos deeds are unknown, but who ordered the sealing of Malvernis in the Vimmark Mountains *'Ortan' was a Paragon who created the Ortanic symphony. *'Child Paragon' whose deeds and name are unknown, the memorial in Caridin's Cross has been worn away by time or vandalized by darkspawn. *'The Warden' can become a Paragon in the game's epilogue, if of dwarven origin. }} Cultural References *A "Paragon" is a term originally designated to refer to large and flawless diamonds, however, in recent times, the word has been used to denote a model of perfection of any kind, this seems to fit the in game definition of Paragons as the symbol of perfection of dwarvenkind. **Seuss is a nod to children's author Dr. Seuss. Category:Paragons Category:Dwarven lore